fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
PrankK1ng
---- Story PrankK1ng, or Prank, first came across FFW by pure accident, but quickly began to rise as the premier artifact hunter. But what he's really doing is using these artifact hunts to find more info on where his little brother went to. When a freak accident involving some experimental equipment in the real world caused his brother's mind to be trapped within FFW, he vowed to find a way to get his brother out. When he heard the announcement about the wings of creation, he knew he needed to at least ask if Shadowlight0982 could help him get him out once he was found. Appearance Prank stands at 5' 11" and is from Hispanic descent. Prank has gold and silver ringed eyes, two scars under eyes, spiky black hair with dark red and purple streaks, tribal tattoos running up the left arm. Prank wears blood red t-shirt with a graphic of an upside down cross with bat wings, black trench coat with no sleeves, black cargo pants, black shoes with white wings on side. Personality Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Pet: Prank has a Micro Hungarian Horntail that he keeps perched on his shoulders. Quicksilver Sneakers: Special sneakers that can increase PRank's speed as well as allow him to use high-speed movement. Handguns: Prank has black and silver handguns that he uses for most of his abilities. Demon Handguns: When using his demonic powers, Prank's handguns can shift into demonic handguns to increase their power. Devil Arm: Prank has defeated a few demons and has chosen to create devil arms to aid him in battle. Devil arms have different effects depending on the demon it was created from. Prank carries these devil arms with him: *Devil Arm: Pandora *Devil Arm: Nevan *Devil Arm Cerberus Fiction Powers Soul Eater Gun Meister: ability to sync soul wavelength to demon handguns to unleash powerful soul resonance attacks like Death cannon (for a quick reference, look at Deaththe Kid's abilities but toned them down some) Negima! Magister Negi Magi Battle Class Mage: Prank is a magic user who mixes low, mid, high, and ancient-level spell casting with either weapons or martial arts. Devil May Cry Devil Arms and Devil Trigger: Prank uses the souls of defeated devils as weapons and/or to transform into a devil with that devil's power. Original Power Tenebrae Tenebrae: Prank is able to manipulate existing shadows or create shadows to attack, defend or move about. Techniques/Magic Shadow Stalker: slips into the shadows and strike an opponent from their shadow. Shades of Death: manipulates an opponent(s)'s shadow and draws them in, cutting and piercing them all the way in. Shadow Puppetry: grabbing an opponents or ally's shadow to move them either into or out of attacks. Shadow Hurricane: creates two massive fan shaped tentracles of shadows to generate hurricane force winds. Cantus Bellaxus (song of battle):briefly increases physical power and speed. Thousand bolts: a ancient levelspell that uses thousand of high powered lightning bolts to destroy an area of one mile. End of the World: a ancient level spell that freezes anything within a mile radius to subarctic levels. Magical Archer: low level spell that summons from one to thousands of balls of elemental magic to attack with. (can use shadow, lightning, and ice "arrows"). Music Themes My curse by Killswitch Engage The Man Without Fear by Drowning Pool Inside the Fire by Disturbed Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Pet Owners